The Labyrinth ReWritten
by Possesivebastard
Summary: The Goblin King has found a new Queen and this time he is not letting her get away. Inuyasha crossover. Kagome/Jareth
1. Chapter 1

"The Labyrinth" Chapter One

Jareth stared dismayed to see the days dawn not near close enough to its end today was the day. Today he would propose to his new found love Kagome.

It was true in many a circle that the Goblin King set out upon the mortal world seeking a head strong and foolish usually selfish child to fall in love with and set about turning their very worlds around a mixing them with wonder and fright and filling them with many a lives lesson. In fact he had been on a quest to do just that, it was ridiculous really, she had never read his book, she had never called upon his power, riches, fame or his minions. She had never asked for anything of him or of anyone really. In fact he had been called by another girl just doors away from her own. One that had read his book and had many a delusion of grandeur and the usual I-am-better-than-thou-oh-poor-me-I-am-treated-so-horribly-by-people-who-cannot-understand-that-I-am-the-center-of-the-entire-universe-revolve-around-me-now. His usual type.

There was nothing in the mortal world or his own that could have made him see her that day as he was flying past towards his callers home. It happened in a moment, he had looked down with no real reason to and spotted eyes blue-er than the brightest mornings sky, a beautiful smile had broken upon an ever enchanting face, an innocent expression in lit into the child's very aura, and then she was waving. She couldn't possibly see him could she? He turned his head in his own form, to the left to the right in a semi full circle. Why would she wave to a bird? He turned to look at her again more puzzled than ever and she was gone. He swooped around on the off chance he had missed a sighting with his ever keen eyes. Where had she-? A soft giggle distant from him but had him swooping another circle in the air to see who was making the ever bell like sound.

It was the same child he was sure hair so black it appeared to have a slightly blue tint to it bounced and swayed as she climbed many steps running on energy only a child could truly ever possess. Jareth surprising even himself followed the girl in her yellow flora sun dress and over sized beach sandals a straw sun hat hanging almost loosely in her fingers, she moved with a dancers grace fluid and graceful and Jareth found himself beating his wings twice as hard to beat her up the steps so that he may watch her expression when she reached the top.

It was in that expression, in the expression of that small eight year old child that Jareth lost his heart. While he seduced many a child he did have his own code of morals which kept him from approaching her at so young an age but it did not keep him from following her and from watching her. He saw many a thing her kindness, her strength, her selflessness, he saw her soul and he was spell bound. Yet all this came with a rather heavy price, for, for the first time the Goblin King had found something beyond his usual whimsy fancy, in fact he had found a girl that he had never encountered before and he wanted it for himself.

While this was not usually a bad thing for this was oft to happen around the world one falling in love that is and the Goblin King more so than most, there was the small matter containing the Goblin King's penchant for jealousy. All had been well as he had followed the girl and seen the kindness she bestowed upon those around her brightening their souls and touching many a heart along the way, it had all been good and well to see her so accepting of the responsibilities handed to her in the taking care of her new younger step brother in fact he was sure he had seen an opening into this humble abode, but a few years passed and his eye had never strayed, but then her resilience had never wavered. She took care of her younger brother and step brother and took all in hand there was no room for dramatics though her temper was quite something to see when she truly became upset, yet there was never a word of true cruelty, never wishing of a better lot in life, never wishing for more and better.

The Goblin King even saw fit to give her the gift of his book since it appeared she would not pick it up on her own as all of his previous loves had. It had been a gift on her birthday one year and he had strived to gain her attention as he could not truly make himself known to her as of yet the book was the first step as one needed to know the words to enter the world. For the first time that he could remember he was thanked for a gift he had given and though she did not give him a material gift the smile she blessed him with was worth more than any he had received before. She had read his book most dutifully but still she did not wish, nor pine, nor moon for more.

But even then he stayed with her still. However jealousy is an odd thing to strike at some of the oddest moments, for Jareth it struck when she was eleven years old. It would be the first and the very last time a boy would ask her out. It would also be the beginning of her isolation from all others of her world. Jareth's fury was so great that day he struck out with all the powers he was able to create in this world and what he had been unable to create his minions achieved for him. It had been a very awful thing to happen to that poor boy and many another who came upon her. Lightening striking, tripping, branches falling to crush many a person to come near her. Until finally Jareth was placated for no other reason than many boys and girls alike where afraid to come near her.

Her tears broke his heart and he did little that he could to soften the blow yet any time he tried to be kind to her and let those near to her again in the form of other students it was too late she was a freak by their standards and letting them close scared her all the more. Jareth strove to make this better but she never wished for anything, a bright and kind smile covered her hidden pain as easily as a vail, but Jareth took a greedy pleasure in being there at night when she felt safe to share her problems not thinking that to tell a bird that had no fear of seeking her out could bother it too much.

But as many children did Kagome grew and as Kagome grew her beauty expounded. There was no way a mortal child was ever to have been as beautiful as Kagome was for there was no God alive or existing that would have let her out upon the world with any intent but ill upon her with her kind soul, genital being, and pure spirit the only way the gods would have leased her down from the heavens was to ruin her, to corrupt her, and Jareth would have none of that. Yet as her beauty grew so grew less the threat of her bad luck her curse, and many approached her with less than innocent intent and though many a terrible and bad thing happened to those that came this time it did not deter the others it just seemed to attract more.

It was decided then that Kagome could no longer remain in her world, no in fact she would come to his. Yes she would come to the Goblin Kingdom with him and rule beside him as his Queen. There was but one problem for one to get into the Goblin Kingdom they had to have want to be there reason and purpose, and in order for Kagome to sit beside him and be his Queen his people would have to know her, she would have to be seen by them. What better way than to take her with him and introduce them to her himself? A ball, a ball would be the perfect place to have her meet everyone.

So just months before her sixteenth birthday Jareth lured her outside and made her an offer. He tempted her with most girls wildest fantasy's. He offered her power, money, clothing, a home, love, servants, people to rule and take care of her, a life of luxury, and even himself a given but he offered it anyway, for there was no one in this world or his own that could match Kagome and he would accept no one else, take no one else, keep no one else. But even with all that he offered Kagome just smiled kindly at him and refused. Jareth had at first not believed her, no doubt she was playing hard to get after all he just needed to show her he could give her all of these things. Yet even threw his sorcery magics and power she denied him.

She was kind in her refusal and even offered the better of the world out there that would jump at those things that he had offered but she had a home here and people who loved her and while times where not always kind what more did she need if these things made her content? What in turn for all these great things could she give him in return? Her refusal infuriated him, how dare she he was offering her his world and she refused him and so he threatened and he snarled and he raged at her to come with him. He even tried to forcefully take her there but she had no purpose there, she had not a reason in his world and she had not the desire to be there. So he raged and raged and then left. His words haunting her ears that she would come to him willing or no!

But it would be months that he would seemingly abandon her as he thought on how to bring her into his world. Yet just as many if not even ever more cruel things where happening to those that dared to come near her and yet none seemed deterred and the Goblins grew worried as their King grew ever angrier for this had never happened before was their King truly serious? Did this mortal girl truly possess something to make her different that the King would chose to forever bind himself to her to share his power with to grant her hold and power over even themselves. It was in this that a rival was found, Queen Mizumi and her daughters Moulin and Drulin it was the Queen that had many a high hope of Jareth giving up his mortal loving ways and officially betrothing himself to her and making her his queen.

The Queen had many a grandeur of becoming Jareth's queen for if there was one thing this queen loved it was power and she held no illusions that had Jareth not held that power as the Goblin King she would not have bothered with him and yet he was and that meant she was going to be his queen which meant she would have to see this newest mortal that had stolen his heart and destroy her. But how thought the princess how was she to get this wretched mortal girl into the Labyrinth when not even Jareth himself could?.. So the queen sent out her most trust worthy assassin and guard out to be rid of this girl or find her a way in. A month passed before he returned to her having failed the first of his mission which the queen suspected he might if Jareth was truly serious with his claim of making her his Queen or even if he was joking if he even suspected someone might check his story he would ensure all revenues to her to be covered.

His second mission was more successful, Kagome had her favorite siblings whom the courtesy protection did not fall too, they could be lured into coming into the Labyrinth and Kagome would no doubt enter to rescue them and as she would be entering into the Labyrinth without Jareth's protection as though he would be aware of her travel into his world her guards would not be able to follow her threw the queen's portal without the queen's beckoning they would have to use their own and as the queen and her daughters where in banishment they would never be able to teliport in they would have no chance to find the girl before the princess killed her and as the Goblin Law decreed Jareth and his thrown by extent would be hers.

So the queen went to entrap the bait and though she lured and temped both children the eldest of the two resisted far too concerned with his life at the present and very much a realist, yet the youngest was a dreamer with a large imagination and so though she could not get both one was really all she needed anyway. So with temptations and promises that if he came into 'her' world she would make him a Goblin and strong and powerful Goblin, something to surprise his big sister. She'd be surprised all right the queen thought as she lured the boy into the Labyrinth In fact it was that simple mistake alone that alerted Jareth to her ploy but he did not interfere, after all not only did Kagome have reason to come to his world he now had way to make her stay.

So Jareth allowed a small break in his guards defenses enough to allow the queen's little guard to tell her of what the queen had done but instead of allowing the queen's portal to send Kagome straight to her he sent Kagome clear out of the Labyrinth to neither implicate himself nor have the queen thinking she'd been duped after all plays worked so much better when their actors thought that they where real.

Kagome looked about her the sky stained a near predominant orange as though the sun where always setting and looked at the grounds before her she was in a field of some type and ahead of her a ways was the largest labyrinth she had ever seen. But had not that Goblin from before said she would go straight to Jareth so that she may plead with him to return her naive little brother before he turned him into a Goblin forever. A lock of her hair was lifted but seconds before she felt the presence at her back and she turned with a jerk to see Jareth looking just as perfect as he had all those months ago when he had raged at her for refusing him.

Kagome's eyes watered as she watched him hold the captive lock in his hand and place it at his mouth to give it a kiss as if welcoming her.

"Where is my brother?" Kagome asked shakily his promise all those nights ago ringing heavily in her mind. He said nothing as he let the lock slip like water threw his fingers and crowding close to her uncomfortably even his cape brushing against her arms as she struggled against the immediate urge to retreat a safer distance and stared for but a minute at the front of his immaculate white shirt to compose herself before she looked up at him again and asked.

"Please give me back my brother." Still it appeared that she was ignored as Jareth stared down at her face with starving eyes a hand lifting up to softly caress a too pail cheek as Kagome went stiff beneath it but he did not seem to notice her reluctance or overly solid posture his cunningly starving eyes holding hers much as his hand was doing as it move to press rather intimately against the small of her back entrapping her against him.

"Jareth.." Her voice broke upon his name and she paused but a second and continued her voice more controlled.

"Please give Souta back to me." Jareth smiled at her then. It had been far too long since his name had crossed her lips. It had been far too long since he'd seen her, since he touched her. He was reluctant to let go now but to further his own means he must.

"Kagome I have not taken your brother from you, did I not promise you that you would come to me of your own free will? Much is in doubting that kidnapping your sibling would make you the more willing." Jareth released her and stepped back before deliberately reaching forward to grasp her wrist a lose shackle that he could not find the will to deny himself the small pleasure.

"But he-you-..If you do not have him who has taken him?" Blue eyes stared beseechingly into his own and he could not have stopped the answer from crossing his lips had he really had will to keep them repressed and for his pride he was thankful he didn't.

"That my dear would be Queen Mizumi, she has lured and tempted your brother into the Labyrinth in hopes of you coming to charge in to save the poor child just to kill you no doubt."

"To-to kill me?" Jareth pulled Kagome closer to himself as if to reassure her that he would never have let that happen and for the need to be close to her.

"Yes, after all the fastest way to the throne is to remove all those that block your way." A hand found its way into silky hair threading threw careful of the sharp nails that could pierce her skin if he was not to cup the back of her head and tilt it to his will as he let the meaning behind his words catch up with her overloaded mind. Hands feeling texture of another of the first time in centuries the the dirty gritty feel absent in this female as it had not in so many of the others.

"Why-how..?" Kagome trailed off unsure as to how to phrase her question and not be denied the answer as was suspected of him to deny the answer to the question for being impertinent or unimportant. But there was no need to rephrase as Jareth answered her barely spoken questions as if reading her mind her wrist held firmly and nearly uncomfortably tight in his grasp when she took a retreating step back to stare up at him.

"My dear, what better way to lure the unable to the Labyrinth than to give them reason and your brother was perfect reason enough after all did you not come running thinking that I would change your brother into a goblin? But if you truly wish to gain his release you can ask me Kagome and I will return you your brother and return him to the mortal world before he has a chance to become a goblin or..." Jareth paused dramatically already knowing her initial reason for refusal and already planning his own way round either her refusal or acceptance of his offer, he had been far too rash in his anger before in his own arrogance not a mistake he would make again with Kagome to treat her as he had all the others, she was nothing like the others it was far time he upped his stakes and stop treating her as the child he knew she wasn't.

"Or you can try and make it threw my Labyrinth to Queen Mizumi's place of banishment and gain back your brother," Jareth paused his eyes narrowed at her obvious relief at a second option no doubt aware of the price of his first offer.

"However keep in mind if you do take this option and your brother is not found and returned to the mortal world within the next thirteen hours, he will become a goblin and if you have not found him and returned him to the mortal world in thirteen hours you too my dear Kagome will remain here as a goblin yourself." Indecision warred in her too expressive eyes and Jareth amused himself watching them flicker in her eyes more than enjoying as she bit off much of her pride and gathered much of her courage to ask him.

"If..If I ask you to help me save him or if I..If I ask you to save him..what-what will..." She trailed off her eyes lowering to stare at where his hand still had yet to release her wrist but she need-n't finish as this was the most important part.

"Should you ask for me Kagome at any time regardless of which offer your take now I will come and when you call me know that in doing so you will never be able to leave my kingdom again and you shall be my bride, my Queen, to rule by my side until such a time that our own children may take the throne. You do not have long to think on this though my dear as for you can see..time grows short." A clock appeared at his wanting showing her the same thirteen hour-ed clock that now counted down twenty minutes of her time already gone and for that he was being generous as her brother had been here for over an hour now then again with the thought the clock forwarded itself an hour and Kagome looked at it shocked and for that Jareth explained.

"While you my dear have been here for no less than twenty minutes your brother has been here for far longer and if you wish to return him to the mortal world and complete your task here He is the one that needs to be out of my Labyrinth before thirteen hours is up. So Kagome chose, ask me now to save your brother.. or ask in which direction lies the place of exile, current home of the Queen, time is of the essence."Jareth smiled as he saw her decision pass threw her eyes before she answered him and startling her enough that she was brought straight from her thoughts he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it sweetly intimately even at the center of her palm.

"The Queen lies in the darkest corner of the forest just past the Bog of Eternal Stench it has not a name for it is only a place rumored and whispered but you will know you are there when you reach a standing stone ruin of a corridor just before the forest. Beware the guard that lurks there." With that said he was gone returning to his castle to watch her progress and wait either the end of her time or her call. Already was word spread out his kingdom of her arrival and with that word was the warning to mislead her strand her or lose her, she was not to find her destination, the consequences for helping her grave and dire but enough to ensure that she would be lead by those true enough to help her and more than it should have to have many a goblin striking out to catch a look at the Goblin King's newest love interest to see for themselves the reasoning behind such harsh punishments.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome stared at the spot in which Jareth had vanished her other hand moving to rub her wrist free of the sensation of Jareth's own hand before she moved toward the rather daunting looking Labyrinth. Upon reaching the outer gates however Kagome was brought to an impasse for no matter how far she walked around there seemed to be no entrance into the Labyrinth and she moved forward to ask one of the many flying faeries.

"Excuse me, sorry to bother you but do you know how I can enter the Labyrinth?" Maybe it was just good luck on her part for this particular faerie had promised and swore up to the ground and down around he would do the most horrible thing he could think of to the next person that asked and while not many people would think that granting this young women's wish would be horrible the little faerie knew otherwise, so what more horrible thing could he do but send her on her way?

The purple blossomed faerie glared at her but a moment to see whither he might reconsider his decision to be absolutely horrible or to be nice but it was common enough knowledge to anyone who bothered to listen to a faerie when they started talking that it was indeed very hard for a faerie to make decisions on anything and much harder still to get a faerie to change its mind once it was made up just because it was so hard to make a choice to begin with. Now was one such a time as this faerie got tired of both glaring and squinting trying to gain a true sight of this woman's face the real reason that he had decided to be horrible to the next person that asked him was he had finally gotten tired of the nagging and bragging on when a goblin or even a faerie noticed that he couldn't see well on how much better their own sight was and how much better it made them, how they didn't want to be around him for fear of his problem being transferable.

It took remembering this to stop the blossom faerie from reconsidering but that in itself took no less than ten minutes Kagome mean while was considering either he didn't know, he was debating on telling her, or he needed prompting in order to tell her but before she could ask him again where there might be an entrance into the Labyrinth a tiny fore finger pointed to the wall to her left one she had just past and was sure did not contain and entrance into the Labyrinth but instead of questioning the little faerie she turned to look and was surprised to find a gate to lead into the Labyrinth.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Kagome called back to the faerie as she raced to the entrance never did she see his shocked looking face nor see as he suddenly disappeared from the area and instead her glaze was captured looking down the seemingly endless pathways. A Labyrinth was meant to be secretive it was quiet possible that a turn was disguised to look like the straight and endless pathways. Kagome marched on ward her hand just barely meeting the expanse of the narrow pathways as she chose the left of the two ways. It was slow moving on the account that should an open space be available she would need to be able to feel it and running at any high speed would keep her from feeling out an opening if it was small, and in doing to she may pass it up all together unable to register the small difference of stone empty air and then immediately stone again. She continued this way for a ways before she finally came upon an open stop and her arms dropping like weights to her sides.

"Oh! 'ello there." Kagome's head whipped around at the sound of that voice but spotted nothing immediately until she looked down and spotted a caterpillar of sorts or at least she assumed it was a caterpillar.

"Um..Hello where you the one to greet me?" Kagome asked politely this one might be able to direct her on which way she needed to go.

"Yep-yep that was me what you doin' round here haven't seen you around here before I haven't nope! Oh! You should meet the wife she's just inside she is be pleased to meet you she would she ain't never seen you around here either I don't suspect nope I don't. She's just inside come on come on don't be shy now." Kagome tried to speak she really did but didn't want to interrupt him so instead she waited for a break in his sentence and not wanting to appear and thereby deny herself his knowledge if he found her so she spoke upon the break.

"I'm terribly sorry I am in a hurry to find the place just past the Bog of Eternal Stench could you help me?I do not think I would fit into your fine home as big as I am but I would not mind meeting your wife if she would like to come out and meet me here." Surprise flickered across his face shock more than like and Kagome wondered if she had managed to offend him with her questions but he spoke before she could fully drag to conclusions.

"You would!! Oh happy day! You got to be the first of deim to want to meet me wife be glad to see you she will," In a quieter voice he whispered to her a great secret no doubt. "Thinks me mad she does always talking of meeting people that aren't there that she never meets! Linda, Linda come out here a girls out here she is, a girl is out here!" A lavender caterpillar appeared by the blue her long eye and thick eye lashes nearly blocking her rather large eyes from view and her tan aperin giving Kagome the impression that she had been disturbed from either cooking or cleaning this judged by the some what large dark stain that tended to catch the eye when they spotted her.

"What-What a girl where's a girl. Oh! Oh! There's a girl a real girl look there see, you aren't crazy! Oh you horrible little caterpillar you are not bringing any of the others to meet me. Mean you are think you I not want to meet them, you did."

"No, no love I ask them I did but they not want to meet you, this one here asked to meet you she did, didn't you?" The caterpillar seemed to flounder for a moment faced again his wife's tears and Kagome hurriedly assured both that she had wished to meet the other.

"Of course I asked to meet you when he told me of you he said that you would want to meet me, but I also wanted to ask either of you if you could tell me how to get to the place just past the Bog of Eternal Stench?" Kagome interjected the thought unsure on how well it would be received but hoped that now with his wife here the first of the caterpillars would answer her original question.

"Oh dear why would you want to go there? Awful smelly place it is tell her it is." The female jabbed at the male when he didn't speak to confirm her statement for her.

"Oh! Oh yes! Awful smelly place it is dear couldn't possibly tell you where in good conciseness no, no definitely not, not a nice thing like you no."

"Oh please I must get there it is where my brother is being kept, please." Kagome watched as they debated with each other in distinctively before finally finishing rather loudly.

"Oh fine!" The male looked at her as if pleading for understanding.

"Are you sure you want to go, you can't no you can't it is a horrible place evil things lurk there they do evil terrible things!"

"Please I am sure I must go to save my brother he is being kept there." The caterpillar turned a particular look upon his wife before again looking at her.

"Take the left turn there dear take you to where your going it will..." He seemed to trail off.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked uncertain his own answer bringing about her own uncertainty, the wife answered for him.

"Of course of course dear a nice thing like you find where your going no time take left and continue on can't miss it you can't no!"

"Well then thank you thank you very much for the help." Kagome stood up from her kneeling position steadied herself as the blood returned to her legs and took the left turn speeding along the way unaware of the conversation behind her.

"She should not have gone that way! It'll take her to that castle his castle! The Goblin Kings castle! Should have gone the other way she should if she wanted to get past the Bog yes."

"Oh hush dear, if she'd of gone the other way she would meet that Queen, you know the one the evil one she's the nasty sort my dear if she goes to the Goblin King he talk sense to her he will, stop her from going he will, nice girl like her cannot go to the other side of the bog! Terrible place, now come inside lunch is getting cold!" With that and one last mournful look at the way the girl left both male and female caterpillar left to trudge in side there home to have lunch.

End Chapter 1

Chapter 2 (preview)

Jareth watched Kagome as she continued on she would be here soon he knew maybe an hour or more unless she was redirected, gently he lifted his crystal of her image to his lips and kissed her, it was a horrible parody of the real thing he knew but he settle for this now, she had not realized he knew and had purposefully lead her to believe that if she rescued her brother she could leave. Yet being the Goblin King gave him one great asset he had never said she could leave. No one could leave nor enter his realm without his say so, the princess did not seem to understand this, but she would come to know it well soon enough.

A clock ticked away on the far wall and he wished he could speed up time eleven hours and thirteen minutes, whether she succeeded or failed didn't matter there was one way she could leave but-no she would never leave she would be his forever. To himself he said quietly his minions gone for the time to either see her this girl who had so captured his attention or to redirect her and trick her, he look forward to see which one's she would remember when she came to rule them, it was a loud whisper merely for the simple fact that he liked to hear his own voice nearly as often as he enjoyed hearing hers.

"In eleven hours and nine minutes you'll be mine."

(End preview)

??????????????????????????????

Hey me here this is my newest story I've been watching The Labyrinth a lot lately and this idea just sort of came to me, I got the queen and her guard from the graphic novel "Return to the Labyrinth,"(Unfortunately I never bought the novel and therefore can't remember their names, the ones I have in for them I took off the Internet so please for give me if they are wrong.)(Also I changed it's story around to suit my own if you can't tell) This is not part of that graphic novel however, in fact if Sarah or Toby are mentioned at all it is for past tense only I think..for now. Updates for my other stories are coming soon in fact I hope to have them up within the next two weeks however please don't take this quote seriously it takes longer than I had anticipated to type these stories, but the chapter's themselves are written and as soon as I finish typing them they will be posted! Don't give up on me I'm still trying in fact I have just finished the end of my Powerpuff Girls fanfiction I just have to type it now (another daunting task I'm afraid).

A Would-Be Faerie Tale is taking a little longer than I anticipated so as soon as I post chapter three I hope everyone will be kind enough to give this poor writers block of mine some consideration and give me idea's thank you for sticking with me and reading my stories. PB :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(I claim no ownership of either 'The Labyrinth', 'Inuyasha', nor their affiliated characters and plots)

Inuyasha peered warily over the lip of the well, Kagome had promised that she would visit this morning and yet she never came. Even if she had that 'skool' thing, she needed to come today, she had promised.. Hastily he lept the distance of the well and the stairs to the entrance. He peered out superstitiously just in case Kagome was around, there had been something going on around her lately or maybe him specifically as it seemed whenever Kagome and he were together in her world something terrible was soon to happen to him. It was quiet possible that it was all coincidence but he was taking no chances especially with that odd smell that seemed to cling to her, it was like a demons only where an aura would be there was nothing to suggest that she had been in close contact or quarters with one.

Inuyasha sped across the lawn blurring as he went to the house the last incident that had happened to him still fresh in his mind and he was sure everyone else's as Kagome's mother had threatened to tear off his ears and shove them some where unpleasant should he ever show himself again or if he ever dared to come near her or her family again. It had been a misunderstanding of the highest sort it wasn't like he had meant to send her father to the hospital nor appear to be sniffing at her under her dress it was just.. he had smelled that scent again that always seemed to be clinging to Kagome strongly and before he knew it or anyone else for that matter he had been tracing it and along the way well...he had ended up losing the trail as he ran for his life barely missing being impaled by the carving knife that had some how found it's way into Kagome's mothers' hand.

Safe to say he hadn't come back but then again he had, had no need to, as Kagome always came when she said she would. Sango and Miroku were waiting on the other side of the well for his return with their beloved friend, so with all the silent grace his heritage gave to him Inuyasha slipped inside the house it was in times like these his enhanced senses became ever the more useful to him and he was suddenly glad he had not chosen to give up his humanity when the chance was presented to him. Kagome's mother was humming in the kitchen cooking something that smell absolutely wonderful, yet he ignored that for now as when he found Kagome he knew he could talk her into getting some for him.

Inuyasha lept again landing as silently as a cat and raced to Kagome's room it was only as he began to approach it that the hair on the back of his neck began to stand up the closer he came to her door the more his nose twitched in protest. Something had been there.. and what's more the thing smelled. The stench had him gagging, temporarily forgetting that he was trying to be silent to prevent Kagome's mother from coming up there and de-earring him, it was with much effort that he was able to regain his composure, holding a sleeve to his nose to help to filter the scent he pushed her door open and his senses thrummed with an unknown and unfamiliar power source lingering the air, the undercurrent told him all he needed to know, even as his heart dropped to his feet just mili-seconds before he was out the window, the sound of it shattering leaving a hollowed echo behind him to alert the rest of the house if only unintentionally. Then again it didn't matter now this was the worst thing to have happened but how could it have without that bastard's permission? The tainted smell of oil and the indescribable stench that could only exist in one place, could only originate from one place. A silent snarl built up in Inuyasha's throat, nothing was ever suppose to happen in Kagome's world..ever.

It was suppose to have been safe here, he never would have let Kagome come back here without him if he had known that Their kind existed here. In once graceful leap Inuyasha had crossed the entire distance to the well house ignoring the shouts now coming from the house as another leap had him encased in a glowing blue light taking him back to his friends.

Inuyasha appeared at the lip of the well so quickly he knocked himself right into an awaiting Miroku sending them both tumbling backwards in an undignified and hazard lump. Once extracted and not a breath too soon Inuyasha all but gasped out his lungs seemingly too empty to shout.

"Kagome has been kidnapped!" Shippo's cry of surprise was quick to follow as was Sango's own cry of dismay, ok so it probably wasn't the wizest of things that could have first come from his mouth but you must give him some due considering the temporary cut of oxygen to his brain no?

"Well! Why aren't you looking for her Inuyasha!? You should have the scent of her attacker go get him!" Sango demanded of him as she grabbed him by his lapels and lifted him above her head and off his feet shaking him ruffly.

"Wait! Wait you stupid wench!" Inuyasha jerked himself free of her stronger than it should have been for a comrade strangle hold, once released he continued.

"Kagome has been kidnapped by goblins, you can't just go and get one such goblin, there are millions out there and Kagome was kidnapped by one powerful enough to send her straight into their world!" Miroku gasped in surprise drawing attention to himself immediately.

"Then it's true that in order to go there you need the Goblin King's permission." It was a statement nothing more but Inuyasha's grim nod of confirmation was enough to fill the monk with much trepidation.

"What? What are you talking about?" Sango asked looking between the now grim two.

"Long ago there were demons and goblins who ruled upon the world and then when humans came they butchered many of the goblins mistaking the relatively weak creatures for demons, so the king of goblins gathered up his life force as he was the most powerful of all these creatures, and used the whole of himself to create a parallel world in which these goblins could exist in peace and a world in which no other could leave, nor enter without the Goblin Kings permission he died as he appointed his successor."

"So you're saying that if we want to rescue Kagome we need to find this Goblin King and gain permission to enter his world? How on earth are we support to find him?" Sango asked in frustration or at least before she became instantly wary as Miroku suddenly became stiff beside her as if he had suddenly realized something and began glaring at Inuyasha as he never had before, Inuyasha for his part was ignoring the monk trying to murder him with his eyes should he even dare to suggest what he thought he was thinking, in favor of all but leering at Sango.

"No." Sango and Miroku said at the same time but before Sango could question Miroku's own refusal Inuyasha interrupted.

"It has to be Sango there is no way that pompous bastard of a Goblin King will go for Keada, besides Sango can take care of herself, all she has to do is butter up to that ass and ask for a temporary pass." Sango was thrown over Inuyasha's shoulder before anyone could find the words to protest and as she struggled to free herself from Inuyasha's hold thumping at him as hard as she could in her awkward position she was shocked into silence as she listened to Miroku curse rather actively behind them stunned as he threatened the hanyou with bodily harm if he did not release her this instant. He was lost soon as Inuyasha easily out ran him, Kirara took pitty on him and quickly swooped to pick up the poor disregarded monk along the way when he trailed too far. However Inuyasha would not be deterred, he was going to save Kagome and murder the one stupid enough to try and take her away from him.

'Wait for me Kagome I'm coming.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth watched Kagome as she continued on, she would be here soon he knew maybe an hour or more unless she was redirected, gently he lifted his crystal of her image to his lips and kissed her, it was a horrible parody of the real thing he knew but he settle for this now. She had not realized, he knew and due to her own lack of understanding he had purposefully lead her to believe that if she rescued her brother she could leave. Yet being the Goblin King gave him one great asset, he had never said she could leave and his word above all was law. No one could leave nor enter his realm without his say so, *Princess Mizumi did not seem to understand this, but she would come to know it well soon enough.

A clock ticked away on the far wall and he wished he could speed up time nine hours and twenty four minutes, whether she succeeded or failed didn't matter, then again there was one way she could leave but-no she would never leave she would be his forever. To himself he said quietly, with his minions gone for the time to either see her, this girl who had so captured his attention or to redirect and trick her, he look forward to see which one's she would remember when she came to rule them, it was a loud whisper merely for the simple fact that he liked to hear his own voice nearly as often as he enjoyed hearing hers.

*"In nine hours and twenty three minutes you'll be mine,.. Kagome."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome struggled as she tried to climb over this newest upheaval currently she found herself deeply immersed within trash much like a giant dumpster and worse still, not only did large and small piles move seemingly by themselves but it seemed as if eyes were watching her. More than once she was sure she had spotted..something in the distance that was as quick to disappear as she was to turn her head and yet something was still caught in sight of her peripheral vision and it was happening more frequently she was beginning to think she was being followed and what's more by something with less than honorable intentions.

Kagome shifted her weight in preparation to leap to her next perch and in fact she had just made to jump upon a particularly steady looking foot hold when said perch Moved. It was all Kagome could do to keep herself from landing on the slowly moving pile and in doing so she ended up falling backwards and as a small scream exited her lips mostly in shock to see the trash move than to actually fall, after all had she not taken a many painful dive and badly construed back flip back in the feudal era? But though she could not be sure it seemed as if she slowed down just briefly before impact, then again, it could have felt that way as she didn't land on anything she could have described other than at one point she was sure it had been an old mattress. Wide eyes took in the large trash pile as it started to turn towards her.

It was a tiny deformed and utterly goblin face that appeared from a tiny bent and struggling body surrounded by and attached to the large moving mountain of junk that peered back at her, in its hands was an apparently largely coveted piece of some lamp by the way she or he or it was holding it in caressing hands. The shriveled and old face glared at her contemptuously.

"You can't have this! No this is mine! I need this!" The voice was decidedly feminine and Kagome held up her hands in the position of surrender.

"You can have it, I won't try and take it from you." The glare lasted a minute longer before the goblin seemed to dismiss her but not before deliberately adding the newly acquired piece of trash to the growing pile on her back. With this done she moved again to the surrounding mountains of trash and began to dig threw the rather large mountain in front of her and Kagome watched in horror as a tiny shriveled up arm large with decay was uncovered and yet the goblin ignored this and continued to dig threw an obvious grave the crushed body of the other goblin not slowing the greedy hands in the least. It looked Kagome didn't dare give thought to the idea that the large mountains of trash around her could have under them the crushed forms of many a goblin that had added one too many a piece of trash to its body and had been unable to continue to hold the amounted amass of junk and gave away to die away under that which it had so coveted.

On fast legs did Kagome rush from the junk goblin bumping into several more that seemed to be mysteriously appearing in her way. Intellectually Kagome knew that they were not mysteriously appearing in front of her but after the frightening thought her body seemed to act on its own. It was only when the trash she had been traveling upon gave way under her that she screamed her fear as she fell her mind abound with a thousand thoughts but only one truly made way to her mind and that was the one that finally seemed to sink into her now. Now for the first time in her life when danger was present and the lives of others and her own depended upon her quest she had no one in which to save her. No Inuyasha to call for in her time of need for here in this world she had no doubt that he would never hear her and never be able to reach her in time as they where now for truly and surly worlds apart. He would have no idea where she had been taken, that is if he had any idea that she had been taken.

There would be no one to save her this time for something that was again entirely her fault. This thought seemed to make her landing even more jarring than it would have been otherwise, and in being so it took her a minute to regain her composure tears burned at her eyes but had yet to fall. She couldn't give up, Souta needed her. It was too soon she needed to be strong for surly the labyrinth wasn't so terrible, then again she would be completely mental if she didn't at the very least consider the possibility. Kagome stood as her breathing returned to normal and it was then that she noticed the muffled shouting. Her head turned to see legs kicking themselves in a panic and a white and gray dog digging almost frantically at the sight but with each inch it gained the more layers of trash where disturbed from the top of the heap and came crashing down around the frantically struggling creature that was buried.

Kagome rushed to help immediately holding up the trash surrounding the creature with one hand while the other went to lose the trapped being. Once freed the dog like creature went flying or more like Kagome had pulled just a little too hard and her grip had not been the best.

"Aieee!" Called the dog like being as it was sent across the way. While the other dog that had been frantically digging to free its counter part now sat beside her as if waiting for the other to return, and return the dog did a cane held threateningly in its paws swinging rapidly back and forth as the dog like creature began to bark his challenges.

"Come forth so that I might smite thee where thee stand you foal ruffian! I shall make thee pay for daring to spring upon my person so spiteful a trap! Where be-..Oh! A maiden! My dear hast thou seen a scoundrel about? He would be of the more fearful sort to have thought to entrap me! But fear not sweat maiden for I Sir Didymus shall protect thee! Come out ye blackguard! Face me like a man and I may consider giving you quarter after I have taught thee manners!"

"I'm sorry!" Kagome cried out as soon as the apparent knight paused in his overly energetic speech and search, she quickly gained both dogs attention and she quickly continued bowing in her apology.

"I think I may have been the one who knocked that trash on you when I fell I was trying to pass threw to reach to Bog of Eternal Stench and I didn't mean- well I am truly sorry to have done that to you and for throwing you I miss judged my grip when I tried to free you." Stunned Sir Didymus paused his cane falling limp to his side as he stared at her before his mind finally caught up with her words.

"Young maiden I must warn thee of the perils of the bog! It is not a place for a lady such as yourself! On what quest are't thou that thine so young would seek out a place such as that?" Kagome smiled sadly at the knight ensnaring yet another heart with her sorrow as she began to explain to him her reason, more of her story spilling from her lips than she had intended with her newly added sorrow.

"I am trying to save my brother. I-he is here on my behalf, if I had not refused Jareth, Souta would have been spared and now if I cannot get to the place just past the Bog of Eternal Stench where *Princess Mizumi has taken my brother and get him back home before thirteen hours is up he will be trapped here forever as a goblin!" Tears fell from her eyes as this rushed from her lips of both frustration and self hatred, and Sir Didymus unable to resist any a maidens tears immediately sought to comfort her.

"Well then my lady know now that you have company! For I my faithful steed Ambrosius and my brother Ludo shall accompany thee for the bog is no place for a maiden such as yourself, mores especially by yourself. By my word as a knight I shall st see thee to the end of thy quest my lady." Didymus bowed before her elegantly his hat in his hand before he stood once more and replaced it upon his head. Kagome head lifted her tears drying in her shock at his bold statement.

"I couldn't possibly ask you to come with me I-"

"Non-sense my lady it twill be a pleasure to accompany such a fair maiden, and besides it is far time that I returned to my post for it is my sworn duty to never let a person past without my permission upon the only bridge within the bog! So my lady we need only stop to grab mine brother and be off on our way. Come Ambrosius, follow me my lady." Kagome followed quickly pacing behind the two canines her gratitude shining in her bright eyes and now bright smile, she listened to Sir Didymus continue on upon his reasons for helping her, for his knightly duties, of his brother, of his mission to help any and all damsels in distress, of his previous quests and as she listened she was comforted for she had found a new companion, she was no longer alone in an unfamiliar place, she had found a new friend.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 3 (Preview)

"I don't think this was the wisest of idea's Inuyasha." Sango stated in a rather monotone sort of voice, she was now dressed in Kagome's spare sailor fuku feeling rather bare and more exposed than she had ever wished to be, Miroku was unconscious in the corner of the hut courtesy for once of Inuyasha when the monk had thought to protest by telling Sango just what she 'might' be getting into. He was quick to reassure Sango that he was sure that half of the things they said about the stupid per- er bastard were not true. Mind you he had never let Miroku finish with his warning before he had knocked him out and 'reassured' her then proceeded to tell her that if it at all got out of hand she just needed to get the permission and then knock the bastard into the seventh hell. He had been tight lipped when she had asked for clarification on his 'out of hand' and what was 'not really true.' Maybe Miroku was right about this..

"Don't worry it'll work, I seen it done plenty of times.. before..." He trailed off suspiciously and Sango felt her eyes narrow as her ire was raised and then she looked down, she stared suddenly blankly at the piece of parchment that Inuyasha had handed her, wondering if she had some how forgotten to read in the time in which she had learned and then stopped in favor of training with her father and learning the skills one needed to know to become a slayer, for there was no way that it said what she thought it said... Inuyasha would never be that stupid.. Then again..Inuyasha turned to stare inquisitively at her when a dark aura lept from her shoulders like a living entity, danger making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his ears flatten back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yo! I love chapter previews don't you? This chapter turned out a lot worse than I had originally imagined it..go figure it sounds so great in my head and yet so lame on template what's up with that? Anyway I would like to thank the reviewers it is because of all of you that this chapter is getting out to you all so quickly. Supply and demand I'm asked to supply the story's in demand so therefore I must deliver. Also if there is one thing that I love in a story it is the unexpected, in this story I was asked if Kagome had never met Inuyasha and I really thought about it and had to change my original plot line as this one seemed more light hearted. So...

FYI: * Means that the change occured on the simple fact that I posted the wrong to begin with and instead of changing this one it's just to let you know that it is a change of the first chapter and Queen Mizumi has been demoted because of some confusion brought on by the Queen queen thing. Moving on..Also Kagome has been to see Inuyasha and everything has happened as it should save that instead of Kagome being a teen she is but a child, therefore love triangle solved as Kagome was too young at the time this does not mean that Inuyasha chose Kikyou in the end instead she departs peacefully departs the world taking to hell with her Naraku before he soul returns to the young Kagome and Inuyasha continues to live on with his new 'pack' or family. The jewel returns to Kagome as no one would be fool enough to wish upon it. It rejoins with her flesh and by doing so the well remains open to her and as the prayer beads remain around Inuyasha's neck to him as well. Kagome visits every now and then but Jareth nor his minions have noticed because it is usually for short periods of time and Kagome had met with Inuyasha before he started his 'active' stalking. Which leaves me a couple years to play with.

Lastly I would like to know who would like to keep the first chapter as I sort of accidentally up loaded the wrong version and so discrepancy's may be found later. Nothing major so I'll leave it to a vote for any of you who actually read what the author later writes. This is not to insult those that do, I just know that I usually don't so I'm not blaming those like me. Moving on, don't forget to review though as remember supply and demand the more you demand the more I supply!..or try.

Anyway tell me what you think! Everyone of you who review upon my stories even if it's just asking me to update soon help to inspire me. So people please help to inspire me. P.B. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(I claim no ownership if either 'The Labyrinth' nor 'Inuyasha' nor their subsequent characters or plots)

Far past the reaches of the Bog of eternal stench paced a most furious Princess, her anger could not be squelched for she had not planned for this outcome. Never in her life would she, no could she have predicted this outcome, never in her life had things gone so wrong for her. Now the little wench that deemed herself fit to take over Her place and upserb Her rightful spot on Jareth's throne, was too far outside her reach and would no doubt reveal her treachery to Jareth himself at first opportunity! Never before in the history of her life had her luck been so rottenly cast; it was as if the whole thing was planned-!!?

Princess Mizumi paused in her pacing freezing at the possibility that she had been duped. A thought more and she was pacing again only a fool would pass upon the position open to them and Jareth would never allow his current precious human to travel about his kingdom if he knew she was there. He was far too arrogant to let the little mortal wench wander aimlessly around his territory after that last one and the small rebellion she had caused regardless of how much he 'claimed' to love her. If he had been aware of her actions he would have sent the girl straight to his keep learned of her reason for being and stolen her precious little brother straight from her grasp.

Princess Mizumi gasped in fear and outrage, it was also possible that he would go for the unpredictable approach unaware that while he knew her so well she in turn knew him just as intimately, he would not be adversed to spying on her or even prematurely guessing her motives with his crystal ball. She rushed from her throne room her near desperation lending her speed as her daughters followed slowly behind her nearly walking as they made no attempt to keep up with her and for that for but a moment she wished to curse at them, but no she had to ensure her prize was still with her, that Jareth had not snatched him from her. Without this boy she would not have the bait necessary to draw forth that ridiculously foal wench who was trying to steal her thrown out from under her!

Souta himself was currently amusing himself within her study, she had foolishly given him run of the palace to placate him, it was only now that she realized how ridiculous she had been, after all she had already drawn the boy from his world there was no need for him to be comfortable any longer, especially now that Jareth might realize that she had him if he hadn't already. What a fool she had been, but no more, this was a war and in some wars for one side to win some had to die and this mortal boy was nothing but a means to an end. Best he knew that now and could therefore better know his place when his sister came to rescue him and she killed her. She had come too far and waited for far too long for Jareth to pull his head from earth and again take notice of her as was her due, to let it all be for not when or if Jareth decided to save the boy to further himself in to the retched mortals graces. No! She would not allow it both Jareth and his Kingdom were Hers by right! No one else had done more than she had for them, no one else was worthy of them!

"Drumlin!" Princess Mizumi called her youngest daughter forward however her sheer size prevented her from entering the small doorway. Three sets of eyes were now locked onto her and with a rather malicious smile more fit for the commoners and peasants however acceptable as she was just here with her family and a prisoner who no one would believe or hear from again after his sister got what was coming to her.

"Take him to the dungeons, lock him up, he is not to leave unless I come for him; and my dear you know my scent so well… if it is someone else that comes for the boy do not hesitate, eat him." Souta's shocked and frightened gasp was ignored as while the great hulking and terribly obese female did not speak her the answering delightfully wicked smile that lit her squat face was testimate enough that he should have gone to school today instead of following that skeleton dude that had told him of such great wonders. They had been so much like his sisters stories of the feudal era that he had just wanted to be a part of her world for just a moment. To be able to fight like he had heard she and her friends had, to be able to lift a sword like his own personal hero had who had used it to keep his sister safe throughout her journey as they were collecting the sacred jewel shards. To be great! What he wouldn't have given for that; and yet what they were trying to sell him now he wasn't buying- he wasn't completely helpless after all!

Souta moved towards the window being as the only other exit was blocked by the Princess's monster of a daughter who was reaching one of her large ham like hands into the room as if to reach him from even this distance but with Princess Mizumi coming up towards him, it was probably more of a hand off. However his intensions were quickly deduced by the self proclaimed royal as she stopped and a ghastly but chilling laugh passed her lips which she coyly covered with her hand as if she truly cared for the traditional Japanese 'kwaii' factor.

He didn't wait to find out why she was laughing however nor did he particularly care for her rather un-cute display as he rushed to the window and threw the once lovely glass outward so hard it broke against the castle wall which quickly cleared up the Princess's good humor. It was with disgruntled frustration he realized the source of her laughter as when he looked down to better judge his landing he finally realized just how high up he was and just how very likely he was to break something vital if he attempted to jump down from this height, oh what he wouldn't give for some demonic aspects right about now! Heck a night and shining hanyou… with dog ears would also be a welcome sight! For a second he closed his eyes and then just as quickly reopened them not trusting Princess Mizumi at his back in the least, he cringed mentally when neither his shining hanyou with dog ears and bearing the name of his hero Inuyasha appeared; nor when he didn't feel anything akin to what he thought demonic powers might have felt like. He leaned over a little farther to see if there was hand holds… nothing. Damn!

"Little fool, it's useless to resist there is nowhere you can go, attempt to jump from this height and it will surely kill you, and we can't have you dying until after your precious sister arrives to save you in just in case she needs to see you before she crosses the barrier. Notice nowhere in there did I mention you need be unharmed should you test my patience much longer." Princess Mizumi came forward no doubt to snatch him Souta however was having none of it. A trap, he should have known it was a trap, why else would demons be interested in giving him super powers unless it was a trap to get his sister to give them the Shikon no Tama? He was so stupid sometimes, Damn It! Souta jumped onto the window ledge if he was going it sure as hell wouldn't be quietly… but first he would get as much information as he could so that when Kagome did come he could pass it along.

Princess Mizumi froze and with a quick eye spotted as Moulin passed her sister's great bulk to streak into the room coming up on Souta's blind spot, she had to stall she knew until Moulin could catch the stupid little brat before he did something completely stupid, like kill himself before she was able to do it for him!

"Now, now don't be hasty there is no need for you to die yet; and even if you did survive the jump my guards would simply pick you up and drag you back,… they are so less kind than we are.."

"What barrier?" Souta demanded edging back smirking at her spitefully when she took an involuntary step forward before schooling her features again back to the placid mask of before.

"Why the barrier that separates the land of the banished from the Goblin World of course." Princess Mizumi didn't bother playing stupid with him as to do so would most likely send his attention wandering and may in turn cause him to do something more than reckless so instead she stated carefully as if he should have known this all along and she were only playing with him, his face turned slightly in his rather obvious ire and Moulin froze in her spot so as not to be spotted by his peripheral vision. The Princess cursed in her mind for a moment more before Souta spoke again. His right heel now perilously hung over the edge of the window sill into open space.

"So this whole time you've lied to me about becoming a goblin just to lure my sister here? Why not just kidnap me?" A truly mocking smile lit her face making the once nearly beautiful face seem nearly artificial and piteously brittle.

"No I did not lie to you about coming here you will indeed become a goblin subject to the rule of the King and Queen of the Goblin world, however there is a down side to this great boon to be bestowed upon the willing or no. To enter the Goblin Kingdom you must have a want to be here and you dear boy had that want, and while I may not have been able to lure your sister here with the same, you are the poor simpleton that will serve just as well as my pawn to bring her here." Souta nearly snarled at her as he turned to fully face her and hit her one for, girl be damned! However no sooner had be done this than Moulin no longer within his field of sight struck grabbing him from behind as he screeched his outrage and struggled with all his might cursing up a storm he was sure would have made Inuyasha proud. Mocking laughter filled his ears as the Princess watched his capture but Souta still had one more question that plagued him. How? Drumlin's ham like fist captured the front of his shirt and dragged him forward.

"Wait!" Souta cried in her hold knowing that she wouldn't but that he now had a listening audience as he was thrown over the gargantuan's shoulder like a sack of dirty potato's.

"How did you know about Kagome!" He demanded his glare piercing but without effect as everyone here seemed immune to such things. Princess Mizumi's voice trailed him down the hall as Drumlin headed for the dungeons.

"I always know who the competition is dear boy, wither or not your sister is a passing fancy of his matters little, what matters is I have grown tired of waiting for my throne and I will wait no longer." In a swirl of expensive silk she left headed again towards her throne room followed by her eldest daughter at a more sedate pace that only now could she appreciate, worry faded to nothing now that the one loose string had been successfully taken care of ignoring the boys outraged and confused cry of 'What??'

Once upon her throne a minute glance upon the extravagance of it had but a small frown grow upon her face as she realized that this was so minor in comparison to what she would soon gain once she killed that upstart little brat that was trying to steal her throne from her.

"Esker!" The Princess cried as Moulin took up a spot to her right looking as beautiful and as perfect as an old fashion geisha that for a minute of her life as she waited for her most trusted of henchmen to appear she was struck with jealousy. Yet her morose daughter saw none of this; as not a single emotion played upon her face as she artistically rearranged her bamboo umbrella to her other shoulder to keep the rain from her own personal cloud off of her person. Her attention was redirected when a particularly tall, extraordinarily slim, black suited man with what appeared to be a white and gray skeletal mask on appeared within the room bowing deeply and respectfully to her and then again less deeply but just as respectfully to Moulin who for all her abilities seemed as unaware as she was uncaring that there was someone in the room with them.

"_Y…You Callllled Mmmyy Ladyyyy Prrincesssss_." Neither the skeletal mask moved nor did his jaw as he with his head still ever respectfully down cast, let loose a mechanical sounding draw upon each of his words which had often left the Princess wondering if he had to speak in this way because he couldn't open his jaw properly to speak after Jareth had beaten him so savagely during his one and only attempt at gaining control of the Goblin Kingdom. Once he had been banished he had been all to happy to serve as her guard once she had offered the position to him knowing that the man once a great and powerful Goblin before Jareth had done whatever it was he had done, would not have lost all of his talents.

It had taken a fair share of her power and creativity to reanimate him though as his body had been mostly destroyed he still moved with more difficulty than she had initially expected as his body was still as of yet unaccustomed to its new mechanical parts, but it had been well worth the effort after all of these years as his unwavering loyalty had proved useful in gaining her title and the castle she now held.

"It seems my pray has not made it to the land of banishment and has instead landed herself in the middle of the Labyrinth. Find her, redirect her, and get rid of anyone that tries to prevent this, before that fool King finds out she's here and ruins everything! Go!" One second he was there bowing before her and the next he was gone blended in with the shadows that had not before been there. Princess Mizumi signed nearly dramatically only hard self education keeping her from performing the deemed too childish act as her temper had again gotten the better of her.

With a fluid twist of her wrist however the mirror stashed in the arm of her throne chair came free and she quickly scanned over her ever perfect features a frown marring the corner of her lips as she noticed a wrinkle that had not been their this morning when she had last checked and with a quick motion of her fingers it was gone and youthful beauty stared back at her.

"Soon." She promised her mirrored self. "Soon Jareth and his Kingdom will be ours." The mirror image of herself smiled back at her which in turn brought a smile to her own face and a laugh broke her lips to be echoed throughout her palace.

Inuyasha paced furiously outside Keada's hut impatience for the two occupants inside to come out already so that they could continue onward with his plan as the ponce that ruled the Goblin Kingdom was not known for his patience and since he did not know that they were coming to meet him to gain pass into his world he would have no need to stay longer than what he deemed necessary to finish his task. The flap to Keada's hut opened by a near hesitant hand and out stepped their only human female demon slayer. Who was valiantly tugging at Kagome's school fuku skirt with one free hand as if it might gain just a couple more inches if she did so while her other was vainly trying to cover her displayed neck and shoulders in what Inuyasha termed a 'tank top'.

"I don't think this was the wisest of idea's Inuyasha." Sango stated in a rather monotone sort of voice, she was feeling rather bare and more exposed than she had ever wished to be, Miroku was unconscious in the corner of the hut courtesy for once of Inuyasha when the monk had thought to protest by telling Sango just what she 'might' be getting into. Inuyasha however was quick to reassure Sango that he was sure that half of the things they said about the stupid per- er bastard were not true. Mind you he had never let Miroku finish with his warning before he had knocked him out and 'reassured' her then proceeded to tell her that if it at all got out of hand she just needed to get the permission and then knock the bastard into the seventh hell. He had been tight lipped when she had asked for clarification on his 'out of hand' and what was 'not really true.' Maybe Miroku was right about this..

"Don't worry it'll work, I seen it done plenty of times.. before..." He trailed off suspiciously and Sango felt her eyes narrow as her ire was raised and then she looked down, she stared suddenly blankly at the piece of parchment that Inuyasha had handed her, wondering if she had some how forgotten to read in the time in which she had learned and then stopped in favor of training with her father and learning the skills one needed to know to become a slayer, for there was no way that it said what she thought it said... Inuyasha would never be that stupid.. Then again..Inuyasha turned to stare inquisitively at her when a dark aura lept from her shoulders like a living entity, danger making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his ears flatten back.

Inuyasha avoided her first swing narrowly missing being biffed upside the head which instead had her fist just skimming past one of his fuzzy white ears which twiched maddly for a second and then promptly flattened back before he managed to steeling himself and give her a rather stony look that said he wasn't budging from this and he was going to make sure she didn't either.

"God damn it wench knock it off, I get it ok! It sucks but this is the only chance we have of saving Kagome! So overcome your petty human modesty and get ready to flash some leg!" Another swing this one with less motivation behind it as his words dug deeper.

"If You don't do this We can't help her, it's not like you have to sleep with the stupid bastard, just flatter him, puff up his ego, and get the pass, if he touches you bare with it until you've gotten your pass and then flatten him! The easier you look the less suspicious he'll be and the quicker you can get your pass!" Sango looked uncertain and yet resignation was quickly taking over she looked over at the unconscious monk before frowning in suspicion again.

"Why did you knock out the houshi?" Inuyasha couldn't stifle the self depreciative smirk that somehow made him look rather handsomely boyish.

"Keh! The bouzo is a possessive bastard like me he never would have let you do it." Sango's face flushed an attractive shade of pale pink as she looked over at the still unconscious monk, only to turn back bewildered when Inuyasha kneeled in front of her.

"Quit gappin' and get on this way is faster and if we don't make it before the bastard decides to leave he ain't waitin' for us." Cautiously Sango approached him unsure exactly how she was suppose to ride on his back when the only of their group to have ever been allowed even under the worst of circumstances had been Kagome and she didn't dare ride as Kagome had… it just seemed so-so inappropriate dressed as she was. Yet no sooner than did her arms hesitantly wrap around his neck then his impatience got the better of him and with a quick up right jerk he had her knees in each hand her arms nearly choking him, her personal hidden weapons pressing into his back uncomfortably and her scream ringing his ears as he quickly took off in the last known location of the Goblin King. Ignoring all this as he concentrated on the one thing that mattered to him.

'I'm coming Kagome!'

Jareth frowned as he stared within his crystal ball, what an unexpected turn of events. Things were not going as he had planned them. How… disappointing. Worse someone was helping out his beloved and he had a strong feeling as to who. Sir Didymus was not to have been in the Junk Heaps just outside his city, in fact if he recalled correctly the self proclaimed knight was to have been in the forest dealing with the infestation of Fireys who had multiplied not long after… what was that girls name again?

With a snap of his fingers a scroll appeared in his again gloved hand and with a vague look he scrolled down the list to find the number he sought. Ah, yes Sarah Williams he remembered her now, a very sweet and selfish little girl that had so hated her life before he had come along, who was also responsible for that brief rebellion, irritating but there had been worse times. Again his eyes vaguely scanned the scroll which quickly rolled through names and dates with a speed and number no human's eyes could ever hope to track.

A worse time had been and gone when a mortal girl had asked passage into this world and then… never taken it. It had been one of three times in its history to have ever happened to him however he was one to learn from his mistakes and after the second had so apparently forsaken his rather generous gift he had made it mandatory for all mortals that wished to enter his world to read his own self created manuscript. Although he could recall vaguely in the back of his mind a time in which a girl had come to him and asked entrance. He had regretfully declined to give it to her but it had been a welcome adventure after a recent heart break.

Jareth dropped the list which abruptly vanished as if it had never been before again turning back to his crystal ball in which showed his beautiful Kagome as she and her new companions headed through the maze not towards the bog however but towards the Door Knockers and the general direction of the yeti giant's home. A smirk appeared on his near angelic face, six hours was enough time for him to have waited to check upon her to see-even if he already knew she hadn't his Kagome was nothing if not driven and loyal and- to see if she was ready to submit to him.

Then again that was another thing that drew him so deeply and strongly to her, she didn't submit, she never gave up even when a situation regardless of how ridiculous it seemed or how trivial she gave everything she had to give unable to do any less. With a fluent move he grabbed his cloak from the back of his chair and pulled it on as he went to his window and in a flash of light he was gone and in his place was a beautiful snow white owl and in its talons it held a single glass ball.

'Here I come beloved.'

End.

______

Yo! I got the chapter up FINALLY I have been trying for ages! Long story short I'm working from a crap computer that does not format well with others with lousy internet connection. I hope to have the next chapter up before the end of this month but… I want to concentrate on adding a single additional chapter to my other stories first. The reason why this one was up first was because it had the most reviews! SO all who wanted this one posted the reviewers win! Congratulations! Yep I didn't know it was a challenge either until my computer and typer went caput.

I want to thank everyone who has stayed with me so far, thank you! I'm so sorry for the lateness of updates and hope I get better but until I can get my new computer with better connection service its going to be slow for another couple months. Please bare with me and please not that while it is slow chapters will be posted by which ever story has the most reviews because popular and in demand I usually try and supply better. Well cutting this short I hope you enjoyed sorry for the bad grammar, spelling, shortness of chapter, and everything else I could later be flamed for. See you next chapter! P.B.


End file.
